Amy's Birthday Fanfiction
by pyen117
Summary: This Work was written as a personal birthday gift, more of a joke than anything. Therefore, there is no real reason to read it besides for the person it was made for. I'd suggest not reading it, it isn't very good.


Amy's Birthday Fanfiction

By: Patrick

"Fire Stamp!" A red-haired youth yelled, slamming his hammer into a large, humanoid akuma. The akuma recoiled from the impact and then burst into flame, shrieking as it died. "I'm clear over here, Panda! Are you alright?" Lavi hollered with a note of laughter in his voice. As usual he wasn't taking this with as much severity as a situation like this would usually demand. On the other side of the battlefield was the diminutive old man known as Bookman, nimbly darting around whilst expertly throwing his needles.

"Your lack of tension in this moment disturbs me as always Lavi." Bookman admonished as he calmly made a flying leap up and downed two more akuma before touching the ground.

Lavi grinned and replied "I'd say your eerie calmness is just as unsuited for a battlefield." Turning, Lavi placed his hands over his eyes to shield them from the sun, trying to spot out more targets. "Oohh, that one looks interesting!" Lavi exclaimed, spotting a level 2 akuma in the distance. "I'll get it! Extend!" Lavi hopped onto the handle of his hammer and rode it as it extended, carrying him swiftly to his target.

"Wait Lavi! Don't go out that far!" Bookman yelled after his apprentice's quickly receding figure. "That's the direction of the anomaly we were supposed to investigate!" Bookman began to run after him, but was quickly stopped in his tracks by the large arm of an akuma smashing down before him.

"You worry too much Old Panda!" Lavi said, looking back. I'll be back before you—" suddenly, before Lavi could finish his statement, a rift opened up in the ground under him, and a large disembodied hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Lavi. Before he could say another word, the hand pulled back into the rift which closed up, just as quickly as it had come.

For the first time in his life, Trafalgar Law was well and truly perplexed. 'Okay Law, let's not panic here.' He looked around, not recognizing anything about the room he was in. 'This room is almost unnaturally white. And this material isn't stone. I'm not really sure what it is.' One moment he had been enjoying a meal with his crew on his submarine, the Polar Tang, when all of a sudden he had a sensation of falling. And how here he was. Wherever this is. 'Were we attacked? I'm not sure of any Devil Fruits that can remotely teleport someone like this. Can't rule it out though.' He checked himself. 'No injuries… Do my powers still work?' "Room!" Trafalgar muttered his trademark phrase, and the iconic blue sphere filled the area. 'I guess so…' He stood, and began to examine his surroundings. The room he was in was quite large, and a large row of chairs were up against one wall. The floor was carpeted, and also had all manners of different colored markings all over it, crisscrossing in various patterns. There seemed to be a stage on one side of the room opposite of the chairs, with multitudes of large objects Law had never seen before. There were also quite a few doors, and two sets of double doors that seemed to lead outside. He quickly found that all the doors were locked. The high ceiling was seemingly tiled, and there were two extremely large contraptions he could make neither heads nor tails of. Finally, on one section of the wall, high up near the ceiling he could see what looked to be a large window with another room. 'No obvious escape routes…' Law settled into a corner where he could keep an eye on things, his large nodachi clutched in his hand. He muttered under his breath "I guess I'll just wait to see if whatever brought me here shows up. And if I need to fight…" And no sooner had he finished that statement when a portal opened up in the ceiling and a screaming red-haired man came falling through.

Lavi was falling. And falling, and falling. And then suddenly he wasn't anymore.

"…ouch." Lavi picked himself off the ground, rubbing his head. "Where is this?" He looked around, and suddenly felt a piercing gaze on him from the corner. Looking over slowly, he spotted a tall, lanky man with a hat, carrying the longest sword he'd ever seen. "I see… so you're the one who brought me here. Well, you know what they say," Lavi gripped his hammer tightly, and swung as hard as he could while extending his hammer towards the stranger, "ask questions later!" The man, not entirely surprised, quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the hammer swing.

"If it's a fight you want; I'll give it to you. Room!" A blue half circle emitted from him. Lavi examined the circle. He had enough experience to know that it must be the enemy's ability, and that he needed to stay as far away as possible from it, whatever it was.

"Heaven Stamp!" Levi shouted and conjured a lightning storm inside, which let loose a beam that struck down violently right on top of Law.

'Looks like a Paramecia type fruit,' thought Law as he dove out of the way of the blast. 'And he seems to be aware of my Room…' Law planned his next move quickly as he ran and dodged the continuous lightning blasts. Running past the chairs on the side of the room, he quickly grabbed one and threw it at Lavi, but the chair landed just short of him.

Lavi on his part didn't even flinch, sneering "You won't hit me with that kind of aim!" He then saw Law suddenly dart forward. "You won't reach me like that!" Lavi quickly pointed his hammer towards Law, and the hammer shot forward, extending rapidly.

"I was waiting for that! Shambles!" Law suddenly disappeared from Lavi's sight, and his hammer which kept extending only to hit the chair that had once been before him. Law was crouched below him, well within arm's reach. Law brought his hand up and struck Lavi's chest, shouting "Mes!" And as he struck a cube shaped hole where Lavi's heart had been suddenly appeared, and what looked like his heart was expelled from his body. And it was at that moment they heard a yelp from behind the piano in the room, from a voice neither had heard before.

Glenn had no idea what was happening. One minute he was running supplies for the Alexandria Safe-zone, and the next he was in what looked like a gym. Although it was the oddest gym he'd ever seen, with basketball hoops but also a piano which he was currently behind. The strangest thing to him though was the cleanliness of the place and the fact that nothing was broken and the lights were still fully functional. Right as he began to stand up, he heard a loud yell and a thud. Glenn's survival instincts kicked in, and he crouched low behind the piano and gave an ever so slight peek out. A man he had never seen before, dressed in fancy black robes and wielding a hammer was currently lying on the ground from the impact of the fall. And to Glenn's shock when he arose he immediately attacked the other man in the room!

Glenn muttered quietly to himself. "They don't look like walkers. But- Holy crap!" Luckily the sound of lightning crashing down drowned out his surprised gasp. The red haired man had seemingly summoned a cloud and called lightning from it! "Am I dreaming? What in the world was that?" His eyes were glued to the fight unfolding before him. And right before he could settle himself, the man with the sword seemed to literally punch the other man's heart out, and unfortunately for Glenn this time there was no other noise to hide his loud yelp.

Lavi was in immense pain from the strike. But somehow despite seemingly losing his heart he was still alive. Even luckier, the man seemed to distracted by the sudden appearance of another person in this strange environment that Lavi had time to leap back and pick up his heart that was in a strange glass container.

"What did you do to me!" Lavi gasped out in pain. Law instead of responding jumped back into a corner to make sure he could see both people in this room.

"How about you tell me who you are first." Law calmly said. He pointed at the two other people, "Who are both of you, and where is this?"

Glenn panicked, but barely managed to stutter out "I-I'm Glenn… I have no idea where this is, or what's going on."

Lavi nodded in assent. "Neither do I."

Law looked confused. "Neither of you seem to be lying, but how can none of us know what's happening?"

"That's because I called you here!" Another strange voice boomed out from above them. The three men turned to face the high windowed room near the ceiling. Although all they could see was the back of a chair. Suddenly, and dramatically, it turned to reveal an Asian man, gently petting a brown creature that none of them had ever seen before which was contently purring. The creature was small, and resembled a fox. And its purrs sounded strangely like a word rather than a noise. "Yes I, Patrick, have called you three and this Eevee here for one purpose." The man they didn't know stood up and attempted to look important. "Yes, I have called you here…To celebrate my friend's birthday! And there isn't a lot of time before she comes so we need to start decorating. Now."

And for reasons the three fictional characters couldn't grasp, they all shrugged and accepted it.

"Why are we here guys? It's not even a Tuesday, and I didn't hear anything about volleyball today." The girl known as Amy was walking quickly from her car towards the buildings doors, bundled up to protect her from the cold.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see!" One of the girls with Amy, named Lauren, replied with a smile on her face.

The other girl, Melissa, agreed. "Trust us, you're gonna want to see this." The three girls entered the building, and kept going until they were in front of the double doors leading to the gym. Finally, Melissa and Lauren pushed open the doors, to reveal the interior. The place was totally transformed, with multitude of colorful streamers adorning the top of the gym and an innumerable amount of balloons everywhere. There was a banner hung up that read "Happy 21st Amy!" and in the center of the room was a table with a large cake. But all of this was no match for the real surprise.

Amy smiled, exclaiming "Wow, thanks guys! It's really beau- " but before she could finish, an adorable brown creature bounded up to her, curling around her leg like a small dog. In its mouth there was a letter. Hands shaking from the unbelievable site, Amy picked up the letter and unfolded it. Reading it aloud, she said "Best wishes on your 21st birthday from your favorite characters! Love, Lavi Bookman, Trafalgar Law, and Glenn Rhee (along with a little pawprint for Eevee). And when she put the card down, sitting at the table were the aforementioned three characters, smiling brightly at her. And Amy promptly fainted, falling straight back. Melissa failed to catcher her, obviously.

The END.


End file.
